


The Hotel

by littleredlo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Flirting, Fluff, Multi, NB Lafayette, Oneshot, Other, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, a little bit of, mild bondage, sin again did i mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredlo/pseuds/littleredlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sin. Or, Lafayette is an eighteen year old flirty senior high school student of Mr. Washington's, and when their school has an overnight field trip to Gettysburg PA they decide to take teasing to action. Meanwhile the universe is either in cahoots with Laf or is just really against poor Mr. Washington.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Sorry. Main blog is littleredloki, Hamilton blog is justshutuphamilton. Feel free to come shame me. Or talk to me. Comments are my life force.

Lafayette bounced on their toes, standing with their friends but not joining the excited plans for causing mischief at the hotel. Hercules’s hand caught their shoulder and they jolted.

“Stop looking around like a lost puppy, Laf. He’ll be here, he has to be.” Herc reminded and Laf felt their cheeks light up.

“No idea what you’re talking about.” They shrugged and the boys all laughed at them, shaking their heads.

“I swear, this trip is going to be the last straw. Overnight at a hotel in another state? You’re going to break the poor man before it’s over.” John said, looking Laf over.

The school didn’t have a strict dress code, but it was without a doubt this would be the first time Washington would be seeing Laf in such short shorts or such a small crop top. The heeled sandals did little for their height, but wonders for their already gorgeous legs. And if that hadn’t been exactly what Laf had intended? The other boys would swap their shorts for ones made of thorns.

“Please, I’d give it a night. They have a pool and we’ve all seen Laf in those underwear they sleep in.” Alex threw in, winking at Laf, who just laughed.

“Panties, they’re not underwear, that sounds so much less pleasant. I sleep in panties.”

And that’s the moment Washington decided to walk past the line waiting to board the bus and abruptly dropped the coffee he’d been carrying. If Laf had any semblance of shame, this would the moment they’d blush, but they just grinned at the man as they turned to face him.

“Oh, good morning, Sir.” They greeted, like he hadn’t just heard what he had, and he just nodded, leaving the spilled coffee and cup lying on the sidewalk as he walked past briskly.

 

He didn’t meet their eyes when he began roll call and boarding of the bus, not looking up when their hand lingered a little on his when passing him their permission slip. Laf pouted, going with the others to sit in the back of the bus. They had an idea, though, and throwing their bag on Herc’s lap when they sat together behind Alex and John they rooted for a notebook. They didn’t write on the paper they ripped out, just crumpling it up, and Herc stared in amusement and skepticism.

Once the bus started moving, everyone boarded and sat, the other bus full of students and chaperons who’d opted to avoid the bus with the self deemed “Rev. Kids” and staff deemed “Menaces”, Washington and the driver the only ones left in charge, Laf smiled at the others. There was, aside from all the reasons their friends knew of, (Aka, “Have you seen his hands? And his chest? And the outline of his-”), that Laf was attracted to Washington. For one, he didn’t dismiss them as trouble without considering why they were doing what they did or saying what they said, and had in fact even supported some of their more risky campaigns and protests of oppressive school rules. If anything could give Laf both a heart and literal boner, it was an older attractive man who supported equality, even when it was fought for with mild chaos.

Laf waited for the bus to get to a rough part of road, causing students to bounce in their seats, and stood. They made their way up the aisle and once they reached the front Washington and the driver finally spotted them standing, both men shaking their heads. Laf just gave a cheeky grin and reached to throw the paper out in the trash.

“Don’t want to forget to throw it out, is all.” They excused, and turned to go back to the back just as the bus hit a pothole that sent them almost toppling face first into the edge of a seat. Until Washington’s hands reached out and caught them by the waist. They looked at him, meeting his eyes, and smirked. He didn’t immediately let go, instead his grasp got just a bit tighter.

“Just sit there until we get off this road, Kid.” The driver sighed, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. “I’m not dealing with it if you get hurt. You’re not supposed to be walking around the bus.”

Washington at last let his hands fall, still flushed and sighing when he moved over in the seat. He looked pointedly out the window as Laf slid in the seat besides him, a bit closer than necessary.

“You look terribly miserable, Sir. Aren’t you excited for the trip? I’m so excited.” Laf teased, hand resting on their own thigh but pinkie stretching out to poke the man’s to get his attention. Washington stiffened up, shrugging. “I’m so glad it’s warm enough I can wear something light like this.” Eyes flickered over, managing just a short once over of their body before guiltily darting away.

“Aren’t you hot in that button down? You could get away with much less these few day if you wanted, I think.” Laf pressed, intent on getting the man to look at them properly, hand sliding a bit further onto his thigh. He didn’t immediately turn, his hand reaching out without a word to still the movement. His eyes were dark when he turned to look at them finally, but Laf couldn’t help but dwell on the fact he’d not removed their hand completely.

“Do you ever, even for a second, relax, Lafayette?” He scolded and Laf just laughed, their head falling back against the seat.

“Only if tired out, Sir.” They grinned and he just shook his head, trying to resist returning the playfulness coming over Laf now, the intensity of both their stares waning.

“You’ll be sure to tire yourself out swimming then tonight, I’m sure.” Washington said and instantly wished he could take it back, all but wincing at the images that came to mind and the wicked smirk spreading over Laf’s features.

“Only if you’re there to watch me. To be sure I don’t drown, of course.”

“You know I’m obligated to watch over your group if they visit the pool. My chosen profession isn’t life guard for a reason, I don’t even like going in the water.” He said, brushing the comment off, and Laf pouted.

Washington’s head was resting against the seat just inches from their own, turned to look at them, and the temptation to see what would happen if they closed the distance laid in Laf’s stomach with a swirling feeling. They didn’t, but they didn’t move to increase the distance either. He was, if Laf knew anything of man’s behavior, at very least attracted to them, but how deep that went Laf wasn’t sure. How far they could press until he retreated completely and shut them out wasn’t something they were willing to test in such a public place, risking his job, if at all ever.

“Your hand is still on mine.” They whispered, and Washington flushed, quickly pulling back and sitting up a little so his face was further away. He swallowed hard. He’d still not moved Laf’s hand, so they slid it a little higher, moving it off just before getting in contact with anything more than could be excused as an accident. Washington shifted a bit, turning to glare.

“What?” Laf asked, tilting their head in feigned innocence, and three different ideas of how to touch them ran through his head. Push them out of the seat or show them how to touch like they mean it or kiss that little smile right off their lips before they could pretend again not to be intent on causing him to just-

He turned away to stare out the window again.

“No fun.” Laf sighed and Washington resisted responding, scared what would come out of his mouth if he did. Finally, the bus reached the much smoother highway.

“You can go back to your seat.” The driver called back and Laf sighed.

“Do you want me to?” They asked, and Washington looked at them with a stiff expression.

No. He didn’t. “You should. Your friends will be waiting.”

“That doesn’t answer my question, Sir.” Laf pressed and he was so frustrated his fists clenched his own thigh, knuckles turning white.

“Go, Lafayette. If you’re so insistent on talking to me I’m sure there will be opportunity at the hotel.” He said, as if he wasn’t praying to every deity he knew the name of that he didn’t encounter the younger person even once over the next few days, for sake of his sanity.

“Promise?” Laf grinned, and Washington’s head dropped.

“Promise. Go.” He agreed, despite himself, painfully unable to resist the excited smile lighting up Laf’s face. They went back to the back, plopping in besides Herc and the boy just shook his head.

 

“The man isn’t going to survive at this rate.”

 

Washington felt his muscles relax to finally be able to breathe without catching a whiff of Laf’s perfume but something turned in his stomach, a quiet little monster, when the brief thought that he missed the scent crept in for the moment it did.

When they arrived at the hotel they’d booked the kids were allowed to roam freely, so long as they stayed on the grounds and away from the pool, able to explore the expansive garden behind the otherwise unremarkable and older hotel. The teachers met up in the lobby, checking in their groups. They each had their own floor to look after, collecting the key-cards for themselves and the students. Washington wasn’t surprised to find all four of the “Rev.”s to be assigned to his floor, but his stomach twisted abruptly when he saw their assigned rooms. They were spread around the floor, assumably to keep them away from each other after curfew, but somehow that had left his and Laf’s rooms right beside each other’s.

 

“Hi, God? If you’re up there? Fuck you too.”

 

When the students were called inside and to their floors to get their keys and be given a schedule for the day’s plans of exploring the historic city of Gettysburg, Laf didn’t bother to hide their surprise and giddiness when they discovered Washington was at the very end of the hall at the room right next to their’s.

When they went into their rooms, that was the moment Washington sincerely considered renouncing all religion, quitting his job, and taking up and occupation as a crying beggar. The older hotel, as some did, had accounted for the idea of larger families or groups by designing some rooms with connecting doors between them. It could be locked on both sides, but it was there, daunting Washington with how easy it would be to make a mistake. Sound traveled between the two rooms exceedingly well, a crack beneath the door allowing noise and shadows to pass between them.

Washington’s heart felt like it would stall in his chest every time he saw the shadow of Laf’s feet get too close to the connecting door for comfort.

 

Laf was pacing, resisting laughing at how incredible this had managed to work out if they were truly going to go through with trying to see how far they could get Washington to drop his guard. Or pants. Or both. They kept moving to the door but retreating before unlocking their side, finally moving to unpack his bag and plop down on their bed, the cool sheets amplifying how warm their skin had become. There was almost an hour before they’d go out to get lunch in town before visiting some historic locations.

What would he do if he heard them decide right then to just start relieving a bit of the excitement building up in their stomach over the trip itself that had began to move south? They bite their lips, considering it, but a hour was too short a time to have any fun with it and they suspected their friends would be texting for them to go visit their rooms and hang out shortly anyway.

 

Washington, when the movement stopped, sighed in relief. Or maybe disappointment, but he refused to consider the latter too long.

 

The historic town was packed with tourists, but the students generally kept close with their supervisors enough that there wasn’t a problem as they moved through the streets after lunch. Laf had lead the way of their friends, keeping them close to Washington, but made no move to push him into flirtation now. They were sincerely excited to learn about the city and it’s part in the Civil War, having almost an obsessive interest in American history.

Washington tried his damnedest not to be endeared by the light in their eyes or the slew of questions they asked about every monument they passed. There was something terrible about how they were almost more attractive to him when they weren’t trying so hard, because it was something more than physical that drew him to them and that seemed much more dangerous. He could be a horny bastard as much as any man, but that was easily handled on his own no matter the temptation. He had self control, after all. But when it was something else making him want to fuck or hold or just make someone laugh? It was far less within his expertise.

Laf stayed glued to his side, grabbing his arm excitedly and pointing to a monument of Lincoln in the National Cemetery and he smiled meeting their eyes.

“Go over, if you want, I’ll take your picture.” Washington offered, reaching out for their camera and the smile on their face could light up the whole town.

They pulled their friends along after passing the camera over, and Herc let them sit on his shoulder with Alex and John on either side of them in an elaborate pose with the monument. When they came back over and he handed them their camera their touch lingered a moment.

“Thank you.” They said, almost shy. His heart pounded a little faster as he nodded, swallowing.

He was, utterly, fucked.

 

They were, utterly, fucked, Laf decided when they walked away from Washington. Physical attraction was awesome, great, a part of life on the daily when it came to men as gorgeous as Washington. But this? The way their stomach swirled with butterflies and their cheeks actually heated up when they caught Washington looking at them? The way he indulged and encouraged every question they asked? That wasn’t fair. It just wasn’t.

 

That night, when they returned to the hotel, Laf went to sit with his friends in Herc’s room for two hours, laughing and talking and acting as if they weren’t suddenly aware they were catching actual feelings. Finally, the others proposed visiting the pool.

They all split up to get their bathing suits on, meeting outside Washington’s door. Alex wiggled his eyebrows when he realized that Laf’s room was right beside it. They hadn’t mentioned the middle door, yet. Something about just them and Washington knowing made the knowledge it was there a little more intimate. He opened the door only a moment after they knocked and for a moment looked shocked and surprised at the sight of several shirtless teens at his door, but he blinked it away and sighed.

“It’s the first night, do you really have to swim?”

“Yes.” Laf nodded, and his eyes drifted to them. He resisted the urge to lick his lips, feeling guilt and heat swirl in his abdomen.

“Okay.” He shrugged, hurrying to close the door. “I just need to put a swim suit on, I’m required to be ready to save any of you if you’re dumb.” He shouted through the door and went to change.

“Well … That was weird? But easy. I guess we should have Laf shirtless when asking things more often.” John said, eyebrow raised, and Laf laughed. Pretending as if the quick look over hadn’t set their entire body on fire just beneath the skin was dangerously easy. What else could they pretend wasn’t happening to their friends?

Washington debated a full minute over whether or not to keep a shirt on or not. When he came out with a t-shirt on he tried to ignore the disappointment on Laf’s face. It was luckily brief, Herc cracking a joke that drew Laf’s attention to the fact this was the first time they’d seen him so casual. Their gaze on his arms was palpable.

The worst part about having to watch over the students swimming was having an excuse to watch Laf shamelessly show off what they had to know was a gorgeous physique. Their build was slimmer than the bulk of Herc and taller than that of Alex or John, but built all the same. The others looked great, Washington was sure, but it was a bit too hard to rip his gaze from Laf stretching and flexing to notice. They were the only ones in the pool, which made things a bit easier, and Washington a bit less guilty for not keeping a better eye on anyone else. Laf caught Washington watching them so often he didn’t even bother looking away, something spurring him to stupidity as he kept his gaze locked with their’s while casually standing to peel of his own shirt.

 

Actually slipping and falling upon seeing one’s teacher shirtless was probably already embarrassing, but adding that to the following splashing and sputtering and near drowning in only three feet of water? That definitely added to the awkward factor.

Which Laf would’ve minded much more if said man didn’t jump in the water and pull them up to their feet immediately after, a hand on their bare waist, one on their hip where their swim trunks were sagging low enough their hips bones and a small line of hair hidden normally were exposed. Once they were stood, their eyes didn’t hesitate to gaze over his, now wet, chest. It occurred to them he definitely weren’t wearing anything under those swim trunks clinging to his lower half, and it made their head spin a little, because they were still so close and he was just staring with something bordering on hunger in his eyes.

Herc cleared his throat and Washington snapped out of it, stepping back in the water, letting go of them.

“Are you okay?” He asked, and Laf nodded stiffly, their almost ever-present smile replaced by wide eyes with blown out pupils and a lip sucked in between their teeth, cheeks flushed. He retreated, pulled himself out of the pool, and went over to sit down beside the pool and busy himself staring at a plant sat by the poolside.

 

“Holy shit.” Alex whispered, going over to Laf.

“That was …” John trailed off, coming over with Herc. Alex nodded.

“Intense.” Herc supplied.

“Are you, uh, do you need some privacy because I feel like you might be a little-”

“Are you kidding? Of course they’re turned on. I wasn’t even involved and Wash isn’t even my type and I’m turned on.” Herc laughed, and Alex splashed him in return. Which, soon enough, returned them to games. But Laf was, to say the least, distracted. Washington didn’t dare even glance over again, but he didn’t bother putting his shirt back on either.

 

When they went upstairs Laf went back to hanging out with his friends and Washington went to his room and hurried to strip out of his swim trunks, jumping in the shower. He leaned against the wall, debating what to do with his semi-hard cock. It really should have been more of a struggle to decide between turning the water to cold or hoping Laf didn’t return to their room while he all but fucked his fist, mummering their name and imagining how gorgeous they’d look if he fucked the little tease until they weren’t able to stand without him holding them up. He didn’t take long, the imagery making his whole body rock with it when he came. He washed off, standing in the water a little longer. It made him jolt when he heard Laf’s door close, his bathroom door wide open so he’d know if Laf came back when he was doing what he had. A minute sooner than they’d have heard him groaning their name as he came and that should’ve been far less enticing and much more worrying.

Laf heard the shower running in the room next to their’s and smiled at the mental picture it provided. They wondered how Washington was handling what all had happened throughout the day. Was he as frustrated as them? They wanted to wait around and listen,but they were meant to be just getting a change of clothes and heading back to Herc’s room, so instead they sucked in a breath and, while the water was still running, quietly unlocked the bolt on their side of the door before heading back out.

“Was he getting off? Could you hear?” Alex asked as soon as he answered Herc’s door and let Laf in.

“Alas, I couldn’t tell.” They sighed, going over and dropping on Herc’s bed dramatically.

“Please stop talking about Washington getting off, I really don’t want that mental image.” John said, wrinkling his nose, and Laf gasped in faux offense.

“Laf, want to shower off before getting changed?” Herc asked, rolling his eyes at the conversation, standing from where he’d been on the bed beside Laf and stretching.

“Only if we can share.” Laf teased, winking, but Herc just shrugged with a repressed grin.

“Wouldn’t be the first time, Love.” Herc reminded, Laf laughing and standing themselves, not hesitating when Herc lead way to the bathroom. John and Alex exchanged a look and laugh, taking the other’s places on the bed. The bathroom door was left open even as Laf and Herc stripped.

“Why don’t you call either of us cute pet names, Herc?” John called, pouting, and Herc laughed.

“Because you two aren’t as cute.” 

 

There was relief in knowing dinner was set up as prepaid by the school and that students could visit the hotel’s restaurant on their own if they wanted, because leaving the room was difficult. Washington was meant to be announcing curfew soon, checking everyone was in their rooms, but he was trying to gather himself for a night of Laf sleeping in the room right besides his own. It made him nervous, more so than maybe he should’ve been, but he couldn’t help but feel that if the last few hours were anything to go by he’d not make it out of this trip without doing something he shouldn’t. He felt himself shiver when he caught the sight of the door between their rooms again and again, swallowing hard as he went over to it, curiousity moving him to madness. He unlocked his side, freezing up and stiffening as he found the door knob to move without resistance.

The other side was already unlocked.

His heart beat roared in his ears, blood flow shifting a bit south, while he tried to consider what this meant. He pushed the door open, for just a moment, staring into the empty, dark room. Laf had unlocked their side. Considering them all bark and no bite seemed, now, impossible. This wasn’t teasing. This wasn’t flirty eyes or lingering touch. This was an invitation he’d only need to ask to hear confirmation of.

He closed the door, before he was tempted to go inside. He didn’t lock his side.

The shower, this time, was more to muffle the noise. He’d not felt so much stamina in years. He’d not felt so much guilt in his life.

When he finally called curfew, going through roll call, making sure everyone was were they were meant to be, he tried to avoid looking toward Laf as they went to their room from Herc’s.

 

Laf sat up, chewing on their lower lip, staring at the door. It was quiet on the other side and they didn’t turn on their own TV, worried they’d miss some indication their advances weren’t futile. They played on their phone to distract from the quiet, but after and hour of it it was making them stir crazy and they finally filled the silence with a sign and then the sound of the show Ancient Aliens as they fell asleep.

 

Washington was reading, to distract himself. He wasn’t listening for anything. Absolutely not. When the quiet dragged out, it occurred to him they may be doing the same. He didn’t even dare breathe too loudly. Finally, the silence was broken, and Laf’s TV came to life. Putting the book aside, he sighed, settling in for sleep.

 

The next day the hotel provided a free continental breakfast by allowing waffle irons and griddles and fruit cups and bagels all set out to make or gather one’s own food, which they were able to eat in the dining room if they preferred or their own rooms. Which meant droves of teenagers moving around in a rather small space making themselves food or fighting over the mini-cereal boxes while some were still so tired they’d decided to come down in their pajamas. Washington stood with the other teachers, not joining in as they chatted amongst themselves. At noon plans were set for the students to go on a bus tour of the battlefields. Trying to keep an eye on everyone wasn’t easy, but being to only one of the adults seemingly interested in trying to ensure none of the students murdered each other over eggs, he made an effort.

Laf was dressed already, skinny jeans hugging their legs and their sheer tee almost translucent on their chest. All their friends still padded around in pajamas, John having not even bothered with shoes. They all stood together as they went through the process of gathering their meals, and despite being the most put together of the four the way Laf kept yawning and leaning on their friends they were the most obviously tired.

They were always tired in the morning, but not in Alex’s grumpy way or John’s “Please stab me so I may rest.” way or even Herc’s quiet “You can’t tell I’m tired but I will literally fall asleep standing up if you don’t make sure I’m stimulated.”, but in their own very soft, gentle way. Alex once described it as reminding him of a kitten, cuddly with their eyes drooping and voice soft. They yawned into Herc’s shoulder, nuzzling there, burying their face in his shirt while waiting for the waffle station to open up. Herc was always more patient with them in the morning, Alex and John needing coffee before cuddling with anyone else but each other seemed enjoyable.

“Do you want me to make yours, Laf?” Herc offered, hand on their lower back to alert them they were moving forward to the two irons. They sighed, standing up straight, shaking their head.

“‘m okay. Thank you.”

And that was decently true, until their waffle was done and while removing it they managed to burn the side of their hand on the hot metal. They jumped back, swearing and instinctively bringing the angry pink skin to their mouth, lapping at a burn that within Alex’s expert opinion or not was definitely kitten like.

“Shit, you okay?” Herc asked, coming over, letting his own waffle to burn before John hurried over and took care of both their stuff. Washington hadn’t seen when it happened, but he’d heard the shout, and like several others in the room looked over in concern. He came over to the two.

“Hercules, you know what all they’re having, right? Could you finish getting their breakfast together? I’ll take them to wash this off and get the first aid kit in the lobby.” He asked, gently taking Laf’s hand. It wasn’t too bad, but it was likely to get a blister and where it was meant a bigger area of skin was inflamed. It should be bandaged to keep any blister that would form from bursting and getting infected. Nothing in the moment, even holding their hand and realizing as big as it was it seemed small in his own, was anything but vaguely upsetting. The look of pain on Laf’s face made his heart ache, and he wanted to be able to make everything better.

Laf knew no pain they hated as badly as burns, and even blinking back tears they almost laughed at their own thought of how they felt about some other pain. They didn’t, though, just staring as Washington let their hand go. He looked gentler than normal, concern over his face, and for such a small and mild burn it didn’t seem big enough a deal that he should be so upset.

Herc made eye contact with the man.

“Make sure they’re okay. It’ll be out to bring them their food in a few minutes.” It managed to sound a bit like a warning, maybe with a hint of mistrust, and Washington’s heart felt like it fell into his stomach.

“Don’t worry. I promise.” He assured, trying to say more than he could out loud with his eyes. He didn’t want anything Laf wasn’t prepared to give, he wasn’t going to steal off with them the second he got a moment alone with them, and he doesn’t want to hurt them, ever. Herc stared a long moment before nodding again.

Laf followed as Washington led out to the lobby, sitting when he told them to, him asking for a first aid kit that the woman behind the desk quickly supplied.

“Come on, we should run cool water over that a few minute.” Washington instructed, and they headed to the public bathroom in the hall to the elevators.

Laf was quiet, letting Washington check the water temperature before putting their hand underneath, sighing in relief at the cool.

“You okay?” He asked, leaning on the counter, and they smiled.

“It’s just a little burn, I’ll be fine. Thank you. You don’t need to take care of me.” They said and he smiled back.

“Well, if I didn’t your friends would be, and by now you’d all be in a water fight with the sinks. Better me than them. It might not be a huge injury and you’re not incapable of doing this on your own, but you’ve got a lot of people who want to take care of you, that care about you.”

“Does this mean you’re one of those people?” They asked, tone a little teasing.

“I’m your teacher, Laf. I’ve got an obligation to.” He reminded, but their look didn’t falter, seeing right through him when he used their nickname.

“I’m aware. But I’m an eighteen year old whom is considered but most old enough to be dealt with by my friends or on my own and none of the other teachers came rushing over. There are very few obligations this far from school to act like my teacher.” They said, and the insinuation was there so thick the air felt heavier.

“Maybe I want to.”

“That means you want to take care of me, then.” Laf pressed, backing him into a corner, and he laughed.

“Stop being clever.”

“I’m not asking for much, right now.” They said, a hint of something in their voice and the phrasing that meant right now didn’t mean not later. “Just say, do you care about me, Sir?”

“Of course I do, Lafayette.” He finally sighed, letting his head fall so he’d not be able to see how their smile lit up their face. It was hard enough not to say more already.

“You’re allowed to do that, you know.”

It was quiet enough under his breath when he muttered, “Not like this.” that they didn’t hear.

 

They sat on a couch in the lobby waiting area, first aid kit spread out on the coffee table in front of them. There was a burn relief cream Washington gently dabbed on, apologizing nearly continuously when they winced. He wrapped across the palm with loose gauze, focusing on the task so he’d not have to see the adoration on Laf’s face as they watched him. Herc came out with both his own and Laf’s food, Alex and John lagging not long behind. Washington put away what hadn’t been used, closing the kit.

“You’re set. Feel any better?”

“Very.” Laf nodded, grin spreading over their face. He went to stand but they caught his hand before he could go off. He looked back, rolling his eyes with a degree of fondness he couldn’t stand himself for, when they pressed their lips to his knuckles. “Thank you. I’ll repay you sometime, promise.”

“You’re ridiculous. Enjoy your breakfast.”

 

The entire group made to sit near Washington on the tour bus, allowing Laf to ask their constant barrage of questions. It was a good day, in all, Washington’s only trouble in trying to keep his eyes off them and trying to keep students from climbing the boulders at Devil’s Den. When they got back to the hotel Mr. Franklin approached Washington, making his heart sped for a moment, before he was invited to meeting for dinner with the other teachers that night in the restaurant in a few hours.

 

He’d barely gotten in his room before there was a knock on his door for the four torments to go swimming, this time accompanied by Peggy Schuyler, perched up on Laf’s shoulders. The two were close friends, having bonded while taking a fencing class outside of school. Washington sighed, not even responding before going back inside to put on a swim suit. They met up with the two other Schuylers in the pool, both on different floors. The room was more filled today, other teachers around, and that made it a bit easier for Washington to keep from doing a repeat of yesterday’s events.

“So, how’s your effort to drive our poor Mr. Washington off the deep end going?” Peggy asked, sitting on the stairs going into the water at the shallow end of the pool, Laf making an effort not to get their bandage wet. They sighed, leaning their head on her shoulder.

“I cannot read the man for the life of me. Some moments I think he’s seconds from just throwing me against a wall and-”

“I don’t need details.”

“But other times I’ve no idea.”

“It’s his whole life at stake, Laf, and even if it weren’t he’s still much older and in a position of power. He probably doesn’t want to do anything because he doesn’t want to hurt you.” Peggy sighed, petting their hair and copying their pout.

“I know, but this isn’t something I’d be exactly public about. It’s not even- I really think I may like him, you know? I’d not let anything happen to his job. I’d even wait, if I could, until I graduated but if I do he’s only going to think I’m messing with him and separate himself even more. I need to know if he wants anything here or I’m going to go insane.”

Peggy couldn’t help but laugh at herself, even as she said it. “Maybe you need to talk to him, and if that doesn’t help? You’re far too subtle.”

Laf laughed too, rolling their head back to stare at the ceiling. “Terribly. I need to be a bit more bold. Peggy, have I ever told you, you’re my favorite enabler?”

“Hush.”

 

When they went upstair all the friends split up at the elevator, John and Alex going to “spend time with” Eliza, Herc and Angelica using the time to work together on a dress Herc was designing her for his college portfolio and for her prom, the other teachers filing out at the respective floors. Once it was just Washington and Laf, silence creeped in.

“You didn’t get your bandage too soaked, did you?” Washington asked, using their hand as a distraction from their bare chest.

“I don’t think so. Don’t you watch TV?” They asked, abruptly, and the topic change made his head spin.

“What?”

“Last night, I didn’t hear it at all.” They explained, and he swallowed at the thought they could hear anything from his room as well as he could theirs.

“Oh. I was reading. You didn’t have yours on for awhile either.”

“On my phone. You know, you should come in the water with us swimming tomorrow.”

“I don’t think so.” Washington laughed, shaking his head.

“Why not?”

It would be quicker to list the reasons he’d never taken up skydiving as a hobbie. The elevator arrived at their floor and they walked down the hall together.

“It’s a little odd to be shirtless in front of students.”

“You had no problem with that yesterday.” Laf reminded, then immediately whipped his head around to be sure there was nobody else in the hall and lowered their voice. “I don’t any student would mind.”

He said it before he could stop himself, “Why not?”.

The glint in their eyes was deadly.

“I can’t speak for everyone, I suppose, but I’d think it would just make anyone wonder how the rest of you looks without the rest.”

“Stop.”

“Stop what?” Laf asked, feigning innocence. They came to their rooms but neither made a move to go inside.

“Doing this- I want you to stop.”

“Doing what?” Laf asked, moving to lean against their door frame rather than their own. Their eyes went wide when he stepped into their space, backing them further to the wall, getting closer than he should’ve been. His arms on either side of Laf in a way that seemed less to trap them and more to keep him standing at a distance. It didn’t thrill them any less.They didn’t retreat, just watching him, tongue darting out to wet their lips and he didn’t hide watching it. “What do you want, Sir?”

He leaned in, breathe on Laf’s neck making them shiver. “You to stop fucking teasing me.” He whispered, and Laf all but groaned, trying to keep their voice down, and he hit the wall with his palm as he seemed to come back to himself. He stepped back out of their space, both of them breathing a little heavily.

“It’s only teasing if it’s an empty promise.” They whispered, watching him with dark eyes.

“Go- please, just go into your own room, Laf.”

“I’d rather come into yours.”

“I- just go, Lafayette.” He whispered, shaking his head, moving to the other side of the hallway. His expression was pained.

Laf relented, nodding, finally going to his own door. Washington took a long moment to steady himself before going in his own room. This time when he showered off before the dinner he didn’t indulge himself, turning the water to cold from the second he stepped in, wincing at the feeling but needing to cool down rather than feed the hunger already so loud in him that no food was going to suffice.

 

Laf sat on their side of the door, hearing the water run and using the cover of the noise so when the ran their hand under the waistline of their swim trunks he’d not hear them moaning. Would they mind if he did, was the question. Would he? That moment in the hallway was enough to say otherwise. The thought made their heart race and they had a thought, standing and keeping their attention to the sound of the shower, making sure there was no indication it was ending yet. They grabbed the doorknob, shaking when they realized there was no resistance.

He’d unlocked his side.

They let go, pulling the door closed from the little they’d opened it, sitting back on the floor.

“Fuck. Does-? Fuck.” They whispered, feeling a bit dizzy, realizing what it meant. Any hesitation was gone, so that fell through to planning.

 

Washington had gotten dressed in full professional teacher attire when going to dinner with the other chaperones and was already fiddling with his tie when he got back to his room. There was a noise, a quiet one, beyond the door and his eyebrows furrowed. The second he walked in the room he hurried to close the door behind him, eyes, among other things, bulging. He hadn’t stepped into the room enough to see through, but the door between the room was open wide, moans sounding from the one Laf was in.

Leave. Don’t even look.

He stepped further into the room, breathless as he saw into Laf’s room. They had a slick, red toy in their hand, fucking themselves with it, and laid out completely unclothed.

Close the door. Don’t go in.

He stepped forward, fully intending to do as his mind was screaming to, but that wasn’t the head in control at the moment. He was frozen for a moment on the threshold. Laf’s eyes were closed, moaning out almost continually as if they couldn’t go a breath without a sound. He moved forward.

They were too nervous to watch, to see if he’d come in, and hadn’t heard him over their own noise. It was only when he took their favorite red dildo from their hand and started fucking them so hard with it that when their eyes flew open they blurred that they knew he was there.

“What do you want, Lafayette?” He asked, and his voice was strangely calm for the way he felt, though his voice was much deeper than normal. Laf shivered, panting out noises and closing their eyes to try to gather themselves. He stopped the motion of his hand. “Words. Tell me. Because I want to hear you ask me to, I need to- I want you, so fucking bad Baby. You’ve been torturing me since the moment we met and I need to know right now you mean it, because if you do you need to know I’m going to a lot rougher than this little toy. If you tell me to stop I’ll stop but otherwise I’m not going to because I can’t. Ask me. Beg me.”

His pants were too tight, it was almost painful with how he strained against them. Any restraint was gone and he wanted that restraint gone too. Laf ground down on the dildo in their ass, whining. “Ple- please, please, just tie me up with your tie and fuck me until I can’t walk- Anything you want, anyt-” They began, but their voice broke off into a whine as he started moving the toy in them again.

“Keep your eyes open.” He commanded, and Laf complied, meeting his eyes and watching the way he began pulling his tie off. He had to stop playing with Laf to undo it, running his hand along their skin as he made his way up their body, taking their hands and being gentle as he could to tie them together, looped to a part of the headboard. “If you need to stop, what do you want to say?” He asked, softly.

“I- Orange?”

“Will you remember it?”

“Will you let me?” They asked and he glowered before leaning down and kissing them roughly on the mouth, first hungrily, deepening it immediately, his teeth tugging on their lip, but slowing as it went. He kissed them, and they kissed back, as if they’d been deprived of it for far longer than they’d even known each other. When he pulled back, he was pleased with the swollen lips he’d left in his wake. Laf was flexible, legs up high, laying on their back when he’d walked in, but now they were spread out and it gave a better view of their gorgeous cock twitching under his gaze.

“I might not. No or Orange, either will work if you need them.” He assured, and he undid and pulled off his shirt before finally undoing his pants and pulling them and his boxers down. Laf moaned, hips rutting for friction into the air at the sight.

“You’re so fucking big, you’re going to impale me with that. I’m not going to be able to walk, or sit. God- I want it so bad, please, please-” They were cut off by a sharp breath struggling it’s way out when he pulled the toy out, leaving them feeling empty.

He’d tease longer, if he were able, spend all night making them beg for his cock, but he couldn’t handle the wait. He found the lube Laf had used to prep themself, and slicked himself with it while applying liberal amounts to their hole. And then he was done waiting. He pushed in slow, knees almost buckling with the headrush he got, Laf so tight around him. He steadied himself by holding Laf’s hips, using the leverage to sink in as far as he could manage. He didn’t even need to move, and Laf was already swearing and moaning.

“It’s so fucking much, it’s so” The last word was little more than a drawn out cry, “much, it’s so good- Please, Sir, more-” Who was he to deny such a sweet request? So he pulled out half way before even managing his whole length into them, and then pushed in roughly again until he bottomed out, the pace starting slow but far from gentle. Laf was a wrecked, gorgeous thing like this. Their eyes glossed over, mouth open, cheeks bright red. They couldn’t manage pushing back against him, too overwhelmed, but they could spur him on in other ways.

“I’ve always known you must be so big- I’ve had dreams about it, but I didn’t know you were so big, Sir, that you could feel so much like you’re going to split me apart while feeling so fucking good- You could fuck me until you break me- and it always makes me moan so much when I think about how easily you could break me when I’m lying bed or biting my fists with my hand on my thigh in the back of your classroom pretending it’s your huge ones- and I’d beg you and beg you to do it again-” They gasped out, every word falling out of their mouth like they couldn’t keep it in. His pace picked up, grasp on Laf’s thighs grew tighter, pulling them against him when he thrust in.

“You want to keep teasing me, Baby? I’ll fuck you the words right out of your pretty little mouth. You’re too young for that kind of language.” And that’s a goddamn lie, but it’s so dirty Laf is reduced to whimpering. “You are so good at teasing, aren’t you? You love to watch me squirm, you love to think I’m under your thumb, but all I’ve been able to think about everytime you offer to sit in my fucking lap is how you’d never be able to say another fucking word if I had my way because your mouth would never not be around my cock- One of the whole reasons I came on this trip was the curiosity of how it would feel to know you were only a few rooms away when I went through the fucking nightly motions of fucking my hand and pretending it’s the tight little ass you like showing off.”

It didn’t hurt, not topped with the gorgeous, ecstasy and agony of feeling like they could be torn apart when the pounding that had increased on said tight ass, but when Laf realized how tight Washington was grasping their tights, how bruising his touch could be without him even realizing because of his strength, a mantra of French swears spilled from their lips. Which only seemed, going by the groan and irregular jolt of his hips, to spur him on even if he couldn’t understand the words.

“I heard you when you and your friends were waiting for the bus- About the panties? I didn’t drop my coffee because I didn’t know you wear them, I see the outline and waist of them in class when you wear them there, Babydoll. Did you think I didn’t know? You’ve no idea the images I’ve thought up. When I realized your door was unlocked I spent a good solid half hour wondering while I got off in the shower if you’d mind coming back to me using a pair to wrap around my dick while getting off to the thought of you in them. They must be so tight- must make you half hard all day around that dick you pretend you don’t know is big enough to bulge in every pair of skinny jeans you squeeze it into-” His hand went to their cock, and even with it’s enviable size it seemed dwarfed by his grasp, he didn’t pump, knowing it would be too much, just applying a bit of pressure.

“Now that I’m in you, I’m never going to be able to fucking stop, I’m never going to restrain myself unless I have to or you tell me to- And you won’t, will you? Because you’re melting under me, you’re so fucking wrecked, so fucking gone. Do you like being my little fuck toy? Like me using your tight little body to jerk my cock like you’re nothing but that little trinket you thought could somehow be anything akin to how I’m fucking you? Nothing, nobody, is going to be like this again.”

“Fuc- please, fuck, nothing ever is going to- I’m yours, yours, yours- your toy, your slut- anything you want me to do and wea-” They broke off into a gasp when he suddenly stopped moving, stilling inside them, staring at them. He was as deep as he could be and the only movement came when he leaned down across their body to kiss them hard again. He kept his face close to them when he spoke next.

“I’m going to just stay here, I’m going to edge us both forever because I never want this to end, I’m going to keep you like this forever because you look so fucking good under me.”

And that was a promise he wished he could keep, before Laf started mewling out such broken moans, moving their body, trying to get friction again or maybe relief from the friction and it pushed him to move again. He kept this position, Laf’s legs needing to be bent up and spread, and it somehow deepened every shallow, deep thrust he made. He knew, by the sounds and cries, and the way their dick twitched between them on his stomach, that Laf wouldn’t be long and he knew that seeing them undone under his touch would be all it took for him. So he let go, and fucked into the other with jolting hips that made the pace almost violent, knowing he was going to leave them sore and figuring if they couldn’t sit on a chair by daybreak they’d just need to make good on the promise of sitting on his lap.

“Goin’to-” Laf panted, voice strained and gravely, like they were losing it from all their noise making.

He reached between them and pumped their cock, finally, and they grew loud enough he had to kiss them quiet, head lolling back and eyes fluttering like they were on the edge of blacking out. He pulled back in time to see the utter, shuttering, bliss on their face as they came onto both of them and over his hand, and between their climax and the way they clenched around him his pace became rapid and uneven for a few moments before slowing, riding it out, as he came inside them. He rocked his hips until he was too sensitive to stand it, kissing Laf again as he pulled out.

“Sweet thing, God, you sweet thing. You’re an angel and a demon and the sweetest thing that’s ever allowed me to break them apart-” He whispered, reaching up blindly to untie their hands. They leaned into his every touch, so he caressed their cheeks and shoulders and arms, knowing they’d be sore for being strung up so long. “You were so good for me, my beautiful darling, you’re so gorgeous.” He praises and they smiled, eyes still shut from the high peeking open and gazing at him with exhaustion and admiration.

He was gentle when he stood and pulled them into his arms, carrying them bridal style to their bathroom, setting them gently in the tub. After stripping off e checked the temperature before using the shower to rinse them off, hands to wash them making a gentle effort to clean himself out of them. He took of their bandage on their hand, expecting the burn. It hadn’t blistered and the inflamed skin was going back to the normal dark color of their skin, so he allowed it to open air. Once they were cleaned up he put the stopper on and ran them a bath, holding them in his arms as they relaxed into the warmth. Their hair, normally pulled up, was tumbling, wet, curls that he pressed kisses into. They nuzzled into his arms.

“‘m tired. Can we sleep, Mon bonheur?” They yawned, and he nodded, letting the water drain and lifting them again to carry them to bed, but looking at the mess of their own he took them to his.

“Do you want anything to wear? Do you need anything? Do you want a water?” He asked, softly, tucking them into his sheets.

“Water, please?” They asked, voice still strained. He went to his mini-fridge and got them a bottle he had, helping them sip it, insistent on taking care of them. He set the bottle aside and turned off the lights before settled into bed with them.

“You’re not freaking out or running off or giving me a lecture that all of that was a mistake.” Laf whispered, cuddled in against his chest.

“I feel guilty, for not stopping before it started, but you’re not something to use and screw and then run off and abandon. I dove into this, I’m in it, and I hate how good it feels to finally hold you because I used to dream about that too, but I’m not going to make you feel any less than you deserve to feel.”

“It wasn’t just sex for you, was it? Because it’s okay, if it was, and I’ll handle that and be okay with that, but I need to know now so I don’t fall asleep in your arms and wake up to find out I never get to again.”

“It wasn’t. I care about you so deeply it makes me ache to feel.” He whispered, any pride or fear or guilt buried by the adoration.

“Yay.” They mused, tired enough it was all they could muster to express how they felt, Washington feeling their smile against his skin.

They both feel asleep, aware they were with someone who cared about them, and there was no better feeling in the world.

The rest could be figured out as they went.


End file.
